


Bloodborn — a sims 4 story

by plasmavamp



Category: Sims 4 - Fandom, Sims4 - Fandom
Genre: Multi, TS4, sims 4, sims 4 story, ts4 story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasmavamp/pseuds/plasmavamp
Summary: [ this is literally just an outlet to put this story so my friends can read it isdhgefriwreuuhIf anyone else reads this story uh thanks for stopping by lol uwuStory will eventually be posted on my tumblr blog @ plasmavamp ]





	Bloodborn — a sims 4 story

Gentle fingertips laid against the cool glass of the crystal ball, the black pointed nails tapping quietly as the woman stayed silent. Her lavender-hued eyelids were squeezed tight as various confusing thoughts swarmed her mind, but after a long struggling moment, she sighed in defeat, pulling her hands away. “Nothing...it’s just..._ quiet,” _ she breathed, looking towards the other two.

A beat of silence as the trio looked at each other, but eventually two sets of eyes landed on the golden-haired Sage in the corner. “Morgyn,” the man on the other side of the table spoke first; “Are you _ sure?” _

The third Sage—the youngest of the three—breathed a long, tired sigh, pinching the bridge of their nose. “That’s what I was told, Simeon,” Morgyn repeated from an earlier conversation. They blinked at the Sages, their green eyes dull with fatigue. 

“And she said it was _ this _ coming moon?” The female murmured, looking into the dark plum-colored glass once more as if she was searching for an answer to her question. 

Morgyn only nodded.

“El,” Simeon murmured as he stepped around the table, gently nudging the crystal ball aside to break her eye contact. “You’ll strike a migraine if you stare too long.”

L. Faba—normally a cool and collected fae—had a look of concern on her face, but she shook her head, the short lilac waves of her hair brushing her shoulders. “Sorry, I just…” She cast a longing look towards the ball, then to Morgyn, who avoided eye contact from the Sage. “It’s just...it’s never this silent…”

“Well, perhaps there’s nothing that the future can tell us,” Simeon told her. 

Morgyn, however, squeezed their exhausted eyes shut tight, thinking back to the night before, where desperate words of warning kept them awake at night, drifting in and out of their mind. Breathing a quiet sigh, they murmured a brief excuse before turning for the door, leaving the commons room.

The headquarters of magic was a large structural, castle-like building, and Morgyn has walked and roamed every inch of the wood-and-marble establishment for decades. But while lost in thought, it felt like a surreal dream, warping and twisting to an unfamiliar environment. Stopping by a large shimmering window, they rested their hands on the sill, eyes staring through the glass to the magical landscape beyond.

The broken land floating in the galactic realm was visual evidence from when they last had been under attack. The spellcasters lost a lot of members that time, but it struck something deep inside Morgyn. With the constant reminder of losing their beloved mentor and—

_ Stop it, _ Morgyn scolded themself, shaking their head. They needed to _ stop _ thinking about the failures and losses they’ve endured—what they _ all _ have endured. It only brought them down even more.

“Morgyn?”

Morgyn snapped to reality at the sound of L’s soft voice, and they shook themself out of their deep, morbid thoughts. “Yeah,” they answered, side glancing at the fairy next to them.

L peered up at Morgyn with a sadness in her all-white eyes, her lavender brows low with concern, iridescent wings drooping between her shoulder blades. “Are you alright, Morgyn?” She whispered a moment after studying them.

They hesitated a few seconds, unsure what to say, but Morgyn just pursed their lips and glanced back to the window. “Yeah, I’m—“

L just gave a shake of her head, interrupting them, frowning slightly at their answer. “I know when you lie.” She gently pressed a hand to their forearm. “Morgyn, you’ve not been the same since...Aine…and I know that you’ve not really been a lively person even before. What’s going on?”

Morgyn heaved a heavy sigh, ducking their gaze away to look at the floor, their fingers toying with the ends of golden hair that brushed across their eyelashes. “I dunno what to do, Ellie…” they breathed. “I...keep seeing _ her_, she keeps telling me the warnings, that things would be horrible soon. I just…” With another, but slightly frustrated sigh, Morgyn shrugged, looking back at their fellow Sage. “I just don’t know what to do.”

L frowned more, the gesture painting sadness and the desperate need to help on her pale features. “Morg—“ she began, but her words jerked to a gasp, her eyes widening as she stared at them. 

Brows furrowing, Morgyn gently nudged her shoulder. “El?” But after only a second before realizing what was happening, immediate concern splashed on their face like a cold shock of water. “What is it, El?” It was pointless to ask, however, because her mind was elsewhere. 

Glancing around, Morgyn gingerly guided their friend to a nearby decorative bench, setting her to settle on the cool stone. Visions took only a rough minute, but to the Seer, it was an eternity; Morgyn, however, sat on the wooden floor in front of her, their bright green eyes watching her features, various emotions changing on her face. 

A wave of rigid goosebumps covered her skin before L snapped-to, shivering as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Hey,” Morgyn whispered, taking her cold hands in theirs, eyes searching desperately for some form of answer. “Ellie, what did you see? Was it..?” They’ve been waiting for some type of answer to the warning they’ve received prior, some type of glimpse into what’s to come. 

But L only shuddered hard, pulling her hands away from the young Sage. “Morgyn…” she barely got out, but choked on a harsh sob, a hand clamping to her lips as she finally looked at them. Horror was her only emotion, making Morgyn’s blood run cold. 

“Morgyn...you _ must _ leave the Realm— _ now.” _

Confusion bathed Morgyn’s face as they stared at her. _ “What?” _ They asked, but shook their head, leaning away from her. “I can’t just _ leave—“ _

“No, Morgyn,” L insisted, and she leaned over to gently—but firmly—grasp Morgyn’s face in between her hands, her palms cupping their cheeks to force eye contact, green to white. “Morgyn, please listen to me. You are not safe here anymore.”

Panic started to creep over their nerves as they looked into her eyes, trying to find an answer; _ What did you see, El? _ “But...the Realm is the safest place for Spellcasters…” Morgyn mumbled, lost in their confusion.

But L only frowned, faint tear tracks brushing over her cheeks as she looked down at Morgyn. “It began losing it’s safety when the vampires attacked many moons ago. And it’s only going to get worse—_ especially _ for you.”

Her hands lost their pressure and Morgyn slowly pulled away. The Realm wasn’t safe anymore, thanks to the vampires—but what did that have to do with them? Morgyn was a graduated apprentice of Aine, and they had helped protect the Realm from the last attack, despite the loses and extreme damages. The Realm was their _ home _.

“Ellie, I...I can’t just leave...I’m a Sage now, I have responsibilities here. I have nowhere else…” Morgyn stammered, and they had to pause their words to force out a steady breath, pressing their ring-clad fingers to their temple.

“You could go back to your home?” L suggested, offering a calm gesture by delicately running her dainty fingers through their frazzled bangs, nudging them aside from Morgyn’s face.

But Morgyn just shook their head, a brief pained expression showing before disappearing while they rubbed their tired eyes. “The Realm _ is _ my home...always has been…”

L, however, didn’t argue, but instead silently breathed a sigh. “Please, Morgyn…” she pleaded quietly, looking at them earnestly as Morgyn finally looked back up to her. _ “Please. _ I’d hate to see what I saw happen in this reality.”

She saw something horrific, and it honestly scared Morgyn. They weren’t sure if it was connected with the warning they received, but it was enough fear to convince them that L was right—they had to leave the Realm, unfortunately. Somehow, she saw a future where it would be ultimately unsafe, and it involved Morgyn one way or another.

A couple beats of desperate silence fell between them before Morgyn finally came to a conclusion. “I’ll go pack,” they murmured, rocking backward to get back to a standing position. A thought made them pause; “Is this...temporary?” They asked, holding a hand to her to help her back to her feet. 

L only glanced away, but she nodded slightly, giving Morgyn a flash of hope. “It’ll only be this way until...everyone is safe.” She met their eyes once more, then reached up on tiptoes to place a soft hand on Morgyn’s cheek once more. “Be safe, little flame. Don’t let that fire inside you burn out—if things go according to plan, everything _ should _ be alright in the end.” A reassuring expression replaced the horror and desperation she previously wore. “I’ll let Simeon know what’s happened,” she finally murmured, and then she stepped away and down the hall back towards the commons room.

Morgyn watched their friend walk away for a moment before they turned to the massive staircase in the center of the building; it didn’t take very long for the young Sage to go to their room and pack up proper belongings—important things to live by, such as clothing and various necessities and personal possessions—and when they were done, Morgyn glances around the red and gold themed room, the room they had used for a long time. This was their home...but until things were safe from any foreseeable danger, it wasn’t a home any longer. 

A deep sadness hit their gut suddenly—a feeling Morgyn hadn’t felt in a _ long _ time. It was something like homesickness...but worse. Pushing the thought away, Morgyn reached for a pendant that laid against their chest; it was a glimmering stone encased with small gold tendrils that grasped at a thin chain. It was a key to the Realm, a quick access to and from the outside world. 

The pendant laid against Morgyn’s palm, glowing at their touch. Holding onto the one suitcase in the other hand, they squeezed onto the stone—and in a blink, they stepped onto vibrant green grass, leaving the realm behind.

Green eyes looked around, squinting against the bright sun overhead; thankfully Morgyn had their red trench coat on otherwise the chilling temperature would have been more of a shock. Still, though, they brushed their thick curls with their fingers, untucking the tendrils in hopes the hair would hide their ears from the cold. Either way, they had to get moving or unsuspecting neighbors would question the sudden appearance of Morgyn in the middle of the street.

Following the long winding road, passing large houses and thick woods of trees, Morgyn soon ended up at the end of the road where a stone drive led up to...nothing. They squinted, but after staring hard enough at the tops of the trees across the property, they could see it; the faint invisible shimmer of a hidden spell. Taking cautious steps forward, Morgyn stopped where the drive ended, then reached forward to seemingly empty space. Making sure no one was around, Morgyn felt the warmth of the hidden veil on their fingertips, and through the invisible cloud...they reached a doorknob. Turning with a murmur of words to unlock the door, Morgyn stepped through the veil and into the interior of a large house. 

The house was hidden from the world—it was preserved by Morgyn themself, hidden from danger and spying buyers over the decades. Inside, however, felt like the time had stood still. 

Morgyn dropped the suitcase by the door and stepped towards a candelabra on a shelf, gently pinching the wick above old melted wax, setting a small flame to the candle so light could filter in the dreary entrance. The air and all surfaces were coated with a thick dust, cobwebs clung to the ceiling corners and under furniture. It would take a _ lot _ of time to clean up the old house, and possibly fix it up to where modern technology and equipment were stored in. But other than the wear of time...the house was everything that Morgyn had remembered from their childhood.

From before running away from home.

A deep ache echoed in their chest as the homesickness feeling returned, except it felt like someone had came up and kicked straight through their heart, set them on fire, burying them deep into the ground to where they couldn’t breathe. Morgyn took a moment to breathe, tried to keep their emotions in check so they wouldn’t get caught up in the past. It had been a _ long _ time since Morgyn was in this house, and they were sure they wouldn’t return; but the fact of preserving the building and land under a veil meant that one day they would return to the home where...everything began.

Where the struggle of a prophecy, of a future, that Morgyn was unable to prevent when they were a young witch. Where life they once knew had ended, where they ran away from it all.

Morgyn managed to guide themself into a sitting position in front of the door, hot tear tracks finally etching over their cheeks as memories flooded in. Memories of old, bad and good, of happiness and deep sadness...of loss. They remembered swearing their word to do what was asked of them. And to this day...Morgyn has yet to figure out a way to fulfill the promise.

With watery, exhausted eyes, Morgyn looked over to the dusty painted image of a young woman on the shelf. “Rowan…” they breathed, their lip quivering slightly at speaking their sister’s name out loud. Feeling like the young child they once were—the very child that Rowan had helped raise—Morgyn ran their hands over their face, finally facing everything that they had ran away from. _ “Please _ tell me what to do to save her,” they whispered in a quiet cry, unable to hide any longer.


End file.
